1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a mechanism for picking up tiny workpiece, and more particularly relates to a mechanism for supplying, orientating and separating micro components in advance of further fabrication or assembly process.
2. Related Art
Researchers and engineers started developing integrated circuits by 1960. After developments in these years, minimized electronic products have been widely used in homes and give a revolution to the industry.
Now, engineers are further incorporating conventional machining techniques and semiconductor fabrication methods, and developing micromachine technologies, such as microelectromechanical system (MEMS), lithography electrofoaming micromolding (LIGA) and micromaching. The micromachine technologies minimize the sizes of mechanical devices. They are supposed to further revolutionize the industry just like the semiconductor technologies had.
Before assembling a micromachine, the microworkpieces or micro components have to be individually picked up and handled. The techniques at least include supplying, orientating and separating the components. Though some prior arts, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,218,762; 6,220,550 and 6,255,758, provide means for transferring micro components, they do not provide the techniques required for a continuous process, such as supplying, orientating and separating the micro components.
To assemble a practical micromachine, it requires a pickup mechanism that can first supply the micro components, then arrange the components in order and separate them one by one for further assembly process.
The invention is therefore to provide a pickup mechanism for microworkpiece through which the workpieces are supplied, orientated and separated in a continuous process for further assembly procedure.
To achieve the aforesaid object, a pickup mechanism according to the present invention includes a microworkpiece supplying unit, a microworkpiece orientation unit and a microworkpiece separation unit. The microworkpiece orientation unit connects with the microworkpiece supplying unit and the microworkpiece separation unit. The micro components are supplied by the supplying unit, then orientated by the orientation unit. Those components orientated in a specific direction are led to the separation unit and separated for a following working device to process. Therefore, the pickup mechanism of the invention provides a continuous supplying, orientation and separation of the micro components for further assembly or fabrication processes.
Further scope of applicability of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.